


Persona 5: Phantoms of Society

by Umbransamurai



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbransamurai/pseuds/Umbransamurai
Summary: Growing up, Shigure Kawimura wanted to live life in peace and have little conflicts as possible until bullies came about in his life and tormented him. Despite getting away from his first set of tormentors, the ones he dealt with in middle school caused his life to reach a critical low and he wanted to avoid everyone and everybody. After meeting a few fellow outcasts in his 3rd year of high school along with obtaining a mysterious app, Shigure and his friends decided to change society from within and dubbed themselves "Phantom Thieves".





	Persona 5: Phantoms of Society

**Author's Note:**

> After reading many Persona 5 fanfictions , I've decided to say hell with it and take the plunge. This is my first so I'd love feedback if possible because I want to tell a decent story (or maybe in this case, novelization) like anybody else who writes stories. More will be said at the end so without further ado, the start of a long story.
> 
> 6/22/19 edit: Forgot to mention that italics are for speaking in thought and for italics with the underlines, those will be for flashbacks in case anyone ever gets confused and bold print will mainly be for Personas.

??/??/???? -  _Morning_  
  
_"This school....or rather hellhole, I want to get out of here...coming here makes me feel like I'm entering the devil's nest and lose a piece of my soul each time.."_ It was a normal day of school for your everyday middle school student, but for likes of middle school student Shigure Kawimura and of those who have been in his shoes, to him it was another day in the devil's nest, trying to avoid people and just get in and leave which was what he intended to do.  
  
    "Somebody shoot me..." He muttered to himself and ventured inside the school heading to his homeroom class. On the way there, Shigure noticed his adversaries who bring misfortune and conflicts into his life near the stairs. Not wanting to deal with them, he opted to take the long way around and arrived at his classroom. During homeroom period as the teacher was writing things on the board and giving their lecture, Shigure pondered on where to go when lunch hour came to read his new manga that he purchased a few days ago and was looking forward to it.   
  
    To him, it was one of the few things that kept him stable in spite of the pain inside him or the anger and frustration that's begging to be unleashed. Lunch hour later arrived and Shigure quickly decided for his hiding spot to be the library, not wanting to risk going to the cafeteria for his bullies sometimes hang out there and don't even bother going to the former since they were banned much to Shigure's delight while also wanting to hang out with a friend there.   
  
  
      _"The library, thank god they don't come here especially after they were banned. Great place to bask in peace."_ Shigure spoke in his thoughts before traversing to the further corners of the library where he could eat his lunch and read his manga in solitude. Arriving there, he found a girl at a table quietly playing shogi and assessing her next move for Shigure saw this as an opportunity to quietly sneak up and spook her.  
  
  
    Shigure mischievously smiled as he tip-toed over to the table and prepped up to scare the girl before she said in a quiet tone "If you are going to commence a sneak attack on your enemy, I'd suggest making sure you are completely silent "Mr. Ninja."" Shigure was astounded at how his efforts were in vain, or was he in failure from the get go? "Damn it Hifumi, you've gotten hard to spook now." "Or maybe, I have gotten astute to how you attempt to blindside me." The girl now named Hifumi smirked a little while Shigure gritted his teeth and accepted his failure before Hifumi invited him to sit down and they quietly enjoyed lunch with him reading his manga whereas she continued to ponder the next action to take.  
  
     As the lunch hour passed, Shigure bade farewell as they returned to their classes and when the last bell rang for the day, some students went home while others stayed for either athletics, studying, or other after-school activities where as Shigure wanted to get out of dodge quickly. Nearing the school doors to freedom, Shigure was blindsided by someone after getting tripped and when he re-orientated himself while standing, Shigure became horrified at who he saw; his tormentors who have caused him misery since his elementary days. "Well well well what do we have here? If ain't good ol' Shigure. How you've been little bitch?"  
  
    Wanting to get out of this with the least amount of harassment possible, Shigure responded with "Oh uh....I'm fine Masuyo and the rest of you?" As he replied along with asking his two other friends who comment either doing well or didn't bother to respond which made him go quiet afterwards. "See, me and the boys decided to go the arcade and we were wondering if you could happen to fund our little excursion?" Masuyo asked and Shigure looked at the three with confusion but the tormentors looked at one another and were curious if he had trouble processing it.  
      
     "You can understand me right? because I'm pretty sure I wasn't speaking english or any other language so I'm going to ask again, do you or do not have any money?" Shigure stood silent and shook a bit, but eventually decided to go with "No.." Taken aback a bit, Masuyo blinked a few times and urged him to raise his voice. "Speak up mother fucker, or what did your balls get cut off at bir-" "I said no damn it! I'm tired of giving you guys money so just get it somewhere else why don't you!?" When he responded like that, Shigure knew he was going to regret it after seeing the reactions on their faces before Masuyo laughed a bit.  
  
    "Oh, that's what I thought you said. Alright then boys let's go-" Masuyo stopped his sentence before punching Shigure in the stomach and he along with the other two Rei and Ozuru dragged him to the bathroom with the coast being clear as Shigure tried apologized but to no avail. Arriving in the bathroom as he struggled to free himself, the trio dropped him to the ground and started to wail on him in addition to kicking him numerous times before Masuyo spoke "Grab his shit and dump it all on the floor. Let's see what we can sell for some good money." Ozuru grabbed Shigure's messenger bag while Ozuru kept him restrained after picking him up from the floor and Masuyo emptied all of his contents on the floor the bag contained only to see mainly school stuff and some gum.   
  
    Shigure begged him to stop before Rei punched him in the face while Ozuru slapped him upside the head. Rei and Masuyo sorted through the contents until they found his recently purchased manga and waved it across face. Shigure was in horror and told them to put it down only for Rei to punch him again and Masuyo laughed. "Say, ain't this that manga shit you love to read?" He went into thought wondering what to do with it and decided to ask his friends for suggestions "Hey Ozuru, what do you think we should do with this here book?" "I say sell the damn thing, need money for the arcade after all."  
  
    He turned over to Rei and asked him as well with getting a shrug in response. "I second that notion or hell, maybe burn it?" Hearing that suggestion, Masuyo turned his head only to see Shigure's facial expression choose the option he opted to take which was to burn the manga. Extending his hand out to Rei wondering if he was carrying a lighter, Rei searched his pockets for one only to find it in his back pocket and tossed it to him. Lighting it up, Masuyo turned to Shigure with the biggest mischievous grin he could make while holding the manga above it, in addition to twirling it slowly and asked him "So Shigure, any second thoughts about having cash on you? I know you wouldn't anything to happen to this dear little manga of yours." Shigure not only felt he was stuck between a rock and hard place, he also was feeling anguish and rage not knowing what to do. "Please...just give my manga back...I'll give you your money so just please..don't burn it. That book was hard to find." Shigure wanted to cry right now in that moment during the attempt to plead and Masuyo started to think about what his response should be.  
  
    Looking at him ponder his options, Shigure didn't want to jinx it at all, yet had a small bit of hope that he would just pat him down and leave him be afterwards but what happened next left him in disarray. "Since you went out of your way to try and beg for your book back, you know what I'm gonna do?" Masuyo questioned leaving Shigure somewhat perplexed on what he was going to do next and his eyes started to widen when Masuyo set the manga ablaze.  
  
    Fretting for his book, Shigure violently started struggling to break free of Ozuru's hold before Rei punched him a few times as he continued to yell, but to no avail yet as Masuyo continued to laugh while watching the book slowly burn. Struggling further and enduring the punches, Shigure eventually hit Ozuru with the back of his head, giving him a bloody nose and freed himself while pushing Rei out of the way towards Masuyo. "Give me my book back!!" Shigure exclaimed as he dive tackled him and the lighter in addition to the manga fell out of his hands.   
  
    Not caring for the fire, Shigure quickly placed the manga in the sink while getting small burn marks on his hands and turned on the water to quell the fire which occurred after the few minutes. The condition the manga was in once the fire was extinguished showed that it was burned on the bottom edge while the cover page was half-burned along with the edges looking singed. Masuyo eventually started to stand up and said "Too bad for your manga Kawimura, had you cooperated, you could of gone-" Nearly finishing his sentence, a fist connected to his cheek and he fell to the floor only to see an enraged Shigure with tears flowing down his face as he exclaimed "Damn you Masuyo!!"  _"And it was after this day that things started to become a whirlwind of ups and downs."_  
  
**_Akira's POV_  
**   
_April 9, 2016 - Afternoon, Train towards Shibuya_  
  
  
    It was clear afternoon, and the train was not too crowded with various people engaging in conversation whilst others kept to themselves going about their day, but as for one bespectacled boy - Akira Kurusu, who was wearing a school uniform got lost in thought. His mind reflected on the night where his life and future was robbed and he started to get angered at the fateful night.  
  
  
_"Please help!"  A young woman yelled and the boy without hesitation ran over to give assistance to the lady who was in conflict with some drunkard. Despite only putting a hand on his shoulder, the drunken man was too intoxicated and fell onto the sidewalk only to have his head slightly cut and bleeding as well._  
  
  
  
_"Piece of shit brat, I'll sue!"  He exclaimed._  
  
  
    Akira slowly gritted his teeth along with his anger slowly rising at the thought of what transpired including the events that followed - him being expelled from school, his parents being pissed that he got sued for trying to help someone and those he gladly called his friends turned their backs on him without a second thought leaving him dejected. Akira' thought process was later broken at the mentioning of mental shutdowns and brought himself back to reality.  
  
  
    "What? Are you for real? A mental shutdown?" Asked a female student.  
  
    "It's the truth!" The other one replied earnestly.  
  
    "To a person though? That's gotta be a joke. You really love all of that occult stuff don't you?"  
  
    The train continued towards it's destination and minutes later, it arrived in Shibuya where he later departed from the train with the other passengers that were onboard and ventured into the big city. It was bustling with people and everybody was traversing around to get to their respective destinations. Walking around, Akira felt lost and out of place to which coincidentally he was due to being new to the place in addition to having to get his bearings. Looking at his phone again for directions, a mysterious red app appeared on his screen. "What the hell kind of app is this?" He questioned and started tapping at the screen.  
  
    Time soon started to slow down as people became frozen in their current postures except for Akira who still move freely. Confused at what was going on, Akira tried to make sense of the situation before seeing blue flames surge at a distance and noticed an odd silhouette being formed with red flaming eyes in the middle. He then sees himself but only this time with yellow eyes for a short duration then flames along with the brief glimpse dissipated and time resumed.    
  
    Akira was perplexed at what just occurred along with seeing everything resume as normal. "What the fuck just happened? Did I..have a case of vertigo or something?" Not knowing what conclusion to make of this, he decided to do a bit of deducing since Akira knows he doesn't do drugs nor he did not feel any sense of faint or dizziness. He then next checked his phone only to notice the peculiar app again.  _"Maybe this app must of been the cause of that. Better to delete it then."_  He thought to himself and dragged it towards the recycling bin.  
  
  
    Arriving in a area called Yongen-jaya, Akira continued in his search for the place that would become his temporary abode which was a cafe named Leblanc and a while later along with some assistance, he reaches the door and stares at for a bit. Taking the time to ponder on how the owner would take to him, Akira mentally prepared himself for whatever scenario could potentially happen and later opens the door to head inside. Arriving inside, it contained an old vibe but Akira was kind of taking a liking to it surprisingly since he had a bit of a thing for classical things then later noticed an elderly couple with their cup of coffees sitting at a table whereas another man was sitting on a chair completing a crossword with a tv having the news channel on within the background.  
  
    Akira looked at the man attempting the crossword puzzle who's attire consisted of a pink collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, pale khakis, a black apron with white pinstripes and white loafers. "Vertical is... the name of a shellfish used for farming pearls..." The man was figuring out what word could go with that and Akira wanted to be polite to give some sort of good disposition and asked "Um excuse me, I'm looking for someone by the name of Sojiro Sakura, is he here by any chance?"  
  
    "That would be me. They did say that was today." Sojiro examined Akira as he placed his newspaper on the table and stood up.   
  
    "We'll be going now, the payment's on the table." Spoke the elderly man.  
  
    "Thanks for coming."  
  
    "This place is in the back alley, so there's no worries of a car crashing in here."  
  
   Sojiro looked at the elderly man with a raised eyebrow and said "A what now?"  
  
    "There has been a string of those rampage accidents, you know. I just hope none happen around here."  
  
    "None of my concern." Sojiro spoke as he moved one of his hands in a brushing off motion.   
      
    "Well, see you next time." The elderly couple both bowed to him and took their leave from the cafe whilst afterwards Sojiro sighed and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
    "Four hours for a mere cup of joe." He then turned to Akira and said "So you're Akira Kurusu huh?" Akira nodded in response to his question.  
  
    "Yes, good to meet you." Sojiro was taken back a bit, but kept firm at Akira's manners. "Well I'll be damned, guess you do have manners." He said with a slight smug of a smile.  
  
     _"Smug bastard. So much for the polite approach."_ Akira said in his thoughts and decided to keep them there for he didn't want to make the situation complicated for himself.  
  
    Akira later followed Sojiro upstairs to where he would be residing and to say it would be messy as hell would be a bit of understatement. Not only it had various items such as a bike, fuel cans and what not, everything was blanketed with dust much to Akira's dismay.   
  
       "This is your room. I'll at least give you sheets for your bed." As he was speaking to Akira, Sojiro noticed he wanted to say an opinion or two. "Something wrong? You look like you want to say a thing or two."  
  
_"The room's cluttered is hell and I feel like I could get a stuffed nose just from breathing in a whiff of the damn dust."_ "It's...kinda cluttered." Sojiro chuckled a bit at his hesitant response but continued on.   
  
    "It's on you to clean up the mess. I'll be leaving after I lock up each day so you'll be alone at night but don't do anything stupid. Your ass will be gone if you cause any trouble." Akira felt somewhat down but pushed on.  
  
    "I got the gist of your situation, You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you right? Commendable for the effort, but that's what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him yeah? And now that you got a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school. The courts ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your parents also approved. In other words, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass." Hearing all of this started to piss off Akira on the inside. Being treated like a nuisance and getting fucked over for ironically trying to do the right thing and help someone in danger. Growing up, you'd hear do the right thing and not commit crime yet the second it happens, the one trying to do good gets punished but yet, the evildoer can go off scott free to do even more bad deeds. The hypocrisy society tended to spew started to irritate him since then.  
  
      
    Once the "lecture" passed and being informed of where Akira will be attending for the year, Sojiro went downstairs to tend the store and Akira decided to pass the time by tidying up the place as well as quell his anger. Hours passed by to Akira, it felt short due to being mentally occupied by the cleaning and the results were pretty impressive. The dust was cleared, the books on the bookshelf were neatly arranged together, his bed was made along with cleaning up the work table as well. Sojiro traversed upstairs to check on him and was a bit surprised at how the room was more tidy and smiled a bit "Not bad, it's good to have a clean room but anywho, best to get some rest because we have to go to Shujin tomorrow to get everything sorted out." He said before heading downstairs and exiting Leblanc whilst locking the door.  
  
    Deciding to call it a night, Akira switched out of his casual attire and into his sleepwear which was a black long-sleeve shirt and olive-green sweatpants then flopped on his bed and laid down in silence.  
  
    "Piece of shit brat, I'll sue!"  
  
     Those same words that were said before everything changed flooded back into his mind, and Akira sighed a bit after gritting his teeth then turned on his phone to make an alarm for tomorrow but as he was doing that, Akira noticed the weird app for earlier in the day. "This damn app again?" He scowled and sent the app to the recycling bin. Once he made an alarm for tomorrow, Akira soon fell asleep and woke up a while later, but only the problem was that, he awakened in a cell donning the typical white and black inmate suit you see in cartoons and sat up confused to his new surroundings.  
  
    Starting to walk towards the bars, Akira felt a slight tug on his leg only to see a iron ball along a with a chain strapped to him. Turning his head, he notices two young girls wearing eyepatches and their hats having various letters. One with O Y O O and the other with  X M R N but to further add to his list of "What the hell is this?", Akira sees a long-nosed man wearing a suit slightly extends his hand and in a ominous voice says, "Trickster...Welcome to my velvet room."  
  
    Tugging at the bars, Akira was trying make sense of the situation but the bars never budge from their current position.  
  
    "So you've come to inmate." The girl on the right said.  
      
    "The you in reality is currently fast asleep. You are currently only experiencing this as a dream." Spoke the one on the left.  
  
    "You're in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!" When she finished speaking, Akira looked up towards the long nosed man at the desk.  
  
  
    "Welcome, I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter. I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well. I also summoned you to speak of important matters and it involves your life as well." Igor explained.  
  
       
    Still perplexed by his new surroundings, Akira started to wonder what he meant by that when Igor said it involved his life.  
  
    "Important matters? What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
    "Still, this is quite a surprise..The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such. You truly are a "prisoner" of fate. In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you."  
      
    Hearing what Igor explained, Akira was now in a somewhat state of wonder about the "ruin" Igor speaks of and waited for him to continue while raising an eyebrow in confusion. Seeing the confused expression on Akira's face, Igor continued on.  
  
    "I speak of the end to everything. However, there is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be "rehabilitated." Rehabilitated towards freedom, that is your only means to avoid ruin. Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?"  
  
    Akira didn't know what to think after finishing hear what Igor had to say. Ruin? Rehabilitation? Akira felt like Igor was spouting weird bullshit to him but then again, he is "awake" in a different realm so he decided to tempt fate. " I don't know in what context you mean "ruin" and "rehabilitation", but I'd rather avoid whatever "ruin" that may come afoot so I'll take that chance." He said with some resolve and Igor chuckled a bit.  
  
  
    "Very well, allow me to observe your path of rehabilitation." He notices the two girls turn toward the cell doors.  
  
    "Ah. Pardon me for not introducing the others. To the right is Caroline; to your left, Justine. They serve as wardens here."  
  
    Caroline had a bit of a devilish grin after being introduced and commented "Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like."  
  
    "The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators. That is, if you remain obedient." Justine spoke with a slight monotone voice.  
  
    "I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion. Now then, it seems the night is waning... It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually...." When Igor finished talking, the alarms went off signaling that dawn was soon drawing near and as Akira was on the verge of asking a question, the influence of slumber crept upon Akira and eventually fell to the floor leaving the velvet room.  
  
  
_April 10, 2016 - Sunrise, Leblanc_  
  
  
        Broken out of his slumber by the alarm he set the night prior, Akira turned it off and yawned as he sat up on his bed. His mind drifted to the thought of being in the velvet room even though he wasn't physically there. "The Velvet room...Was it for real or some odd dream..?" He start to ponder on the possibility until Sojiro arrived upstairs. "Ah, you're up. Get dressed, we're heading over to Shujin to finalize the paperwork and since the train transfers are being a bit hectic, I'll give you a lift just for today." He spoke before going downstairs. "And I don't even usually allow men in the passenger seat.." Hearing Sojiro comment that, Akira rolled his eyes and decided to not bother before changing out of his sleepwear and into his Shujin Uniform.    
  
    Arriving a while later at the school, Akira remained quiet as he took in his new surroundings then noticed the school that he was going to attend for his probationary period. "Do me a favor and behave yourself, all right? And don't get me wrong I don't give a damn what happens to you, just don't cause  _me_  trouble." Sojiro spoke in a slightly annoyed manner and entered the school premises with Akira following behind while having a small amount of sadness on the inside. On their way to the principal's office, Akira started taking in his new surroundings along with where everything was, the bulletin board, the shoe cubby holes, some vending machines, along with a co-op store seeing various foods and snacks.  
  
  
    Later in the principal's office, Sojiro was signing the last of the paperwork as the principal was giving Akira his strict warning. "To reiterate, just so we're clear, you will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems. Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you, but there were some circumstances on our side... You might have done a variety of things in hiding in your hometown, but will behave yourself here. If you are thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind."   
  
      _"As if I needed a reminder on being rejected from a shithole of a society but not only that, guess the school will give zero fucks as well."_ Akira mentally spoke in his head and developed a small disdain for the principal who was rather plump in his appearance as well as lacking hair and wore a yellow suit with a white collared shirt and a red tie to go with it.   
      
      
    "This is your teacher that will be in charge of your class." The principal gestured over to the teacher on his left who was wearing a yellow shirt with white and red lines, a blue denim skirt, and white heels. She also had dark brown hair that appeared to be shaggy, but was more unkempt.  
  
     "I'm Sadayo Kawakami." She said introducing herself.  
  
   "Here's your student ID." Ms. Kawakami handed it over to him and he accepted it whilst nodding.  
  
    "Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. And, if by chance you cause any problems, I won't be able to protect you at all. That IS your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?" She commented before asking the principal.  
  
      
    Kobayakawa nodded before stating "He is responsible for all his actions.   
  
    "But really though, why me..? There should've been better candidates." When Ms. Kawakami said that, Akira gave her a deadpanned look and wanted to shake his head in contempt but refrained.  
  
      _"First the principal and now the teacher huh?, well isn't that pretty fucking dandy."_ Akira rolled his eyes internally.  
  
    "It was sudden transfer, and your class was the only one that had an opening." Replied Kobayakawa.  
  
    Wanting to get home so he could utilize whatever time was left to open his shop, Sojiro commented in a slightly annoyed tone "If you're done explaining things, mind if we get going? I got a store to get back to."  
  
  
    "Sakura-san, please keep a close eye on him. Don't let him cause any trouble outside."  
  
  
    "Well, I'll be sure to have a serious talk about the situation he's in." Sojiro spoke.  
  
    "Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow and I'll show you to your classroom." Ms. Kawakami said to Akira and they later left the principal's office.  
  
    Making their way back to the entrance of the school, Sojiro sighed while rubbing the back of his head "They're treating you like some kinda nuisance. I guess that's what it means to have a criminal record. Turns out your past follows you wherever you go. Also, if you get expelled now, you'll be kicked out no questions asked, got it?"  
  
      
     Hearing that and in addition to seeing that he was classified as a nuisance even at Shujin, Akira just wanted to dwell in his thoughts and mentally prepare for what could be a possible shitty first day despite the possible fresh start at a new school.  
  
  
    "Yea, I understand." Akira stated.  
  
  
    "Guess school never changes huh?" Sojiro shook his head in disappointment "Come, let's head back." They got back to Sojiro's car and later arrived back at Leblanc despite the traffic jam due to the mental shutdowns going amok much to Sojiro's dissatisfaction of not being able to open Leblanc.  
  
  
    Before heading to bed, Sojiro came upstairs and handed Akira a small journal for him to record his activities throughout his tenure. He later changed into his sleepwear attire once Sojiro left for the night and went to sleep.  
  
  
     ** __  
**  
Shigure's POV  
__  
April 11, 2016 - Morning, Shigure's home  
  
  
    Waking up to another quiet morning, Shigure opened his eyes and yawned as he sat up and looked outside only to see people walking, going about their morning. Now up and out of his bed, he started to initiate his morning of showering, munching on breakfast and to go catch the train. Shigure stripped out his sleepwear and walked over to his bathroom for a morning shower then once he entered, Shigure turned the knob to cold setting and let the water beat down on his bare skin. He slightly shivered, but paid it no mind as his mind began to wander and reflected on his school years so far. Laughing a bit upon his reflections there was a bit of emptiness within Shigure's green eyes in spite of getting his shit in order throughout the years.  
  
    30 minutes elapsed and Shigure exits the bathroom once he finished his shower as well as drying himself off with a towel in addition to drying off his dark blue hair. Heading back into his room, he went over to his closet to examine his wardrobe then began to sort through it before finding his Shujin Uniform though however, was not in typical fashion since slightly re-calibrated it to his liking that consisted of him not wearing the suspenders which hang to his sides, wearing a gray collared shirt that was complemented with his black headphones he got over the summer back in middle school and wore a simple pair of grey and black boots to go with the outfit. Getting half dressed in his Shujin pants, white shirt after putting on blue boxers and to finish off with black socks, Shigure went down stairs to scavenge the kitchen for what to eat for the quiet morning.  
  
    For where he lived, Shigure had a decent 2-floor house with 3 bedrooms and it had a small amounts of decor throughout and arriving at the kitchen, he saw his dad reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee in his hand while the tv was on tuned to the news channel in the background. "Morning pops." He greeted with a small smile and he  smiled back at him as Mr. Kawimura greeted Shigure back albeit with small concern. "Liking the classes you have this year?" His dad asked in curiosity. "I have a feeling they'll be no different then any other class I've taken but hey, we'll see." Shigure replied and his father followed up with "But will you be alright? I know you try to avoid everyone and all after what happened over the years, but be careful ok son?"   
  
"But of course pops, I'll manage."  
  
    Even though Mr. Kawimura was content with his response, he couldn't help but worry for his well being especially from being alone and having little to no friends over the years, but Shigure felt like he didn't want to burden his dad that much so he aimed to keep it to himself most of the time. Shigure eventually walked over and patted his dad's back letting him know that he'll keep doing what he can and not let his problems get to him. He then made his breakfast which consisted of waffles, apple slices, and orange juice before sitting down and turned his attention to the morning news to check for the forecast only to hear that there was a bus crash today.  
  
    "My how horrible. I hope those who were on the bus manage to make it out okay..." Shigure spoke with a bit of somber in his voice. "I hear the mental shutdowns have been on the rise lately, best to keep our ears open along with watching our surroundings." Mr. Kawimura commented and Shigure continued on with his breakfast in silence. Finishing up, Shigure washed his plate including utensils then stored them away before putting on the rest of his school attire and grabbed his messenger bag. Putting on his gun-metal colored rimmed glasses afterwards, he went back downstairs and gave his dad a fist bump before heading to the door and putting on his shoes.   
  
      
    "Take care Shigure and start thinking about what you want to do afterwards. Oh and tell Ryuji I said hello as well!" Mr. Kawimura said and Shigure chuckled a bit and gave the ok sign then waved goodbye and departed to Shujin Academy where his final high school year will commence. The walk to the station was a quiet one where he took out his phone after wearing his headphones and started playing his tunes. Reaching the station to board the train for Shibuya, it was quite crowded due the mental shutdowns occurring as of late which made him groan somewhat but paid it no mind. In his peripheral vision, he noticed a boy coming near his vicinity and bumped fists with him when he got near.  
  
**_  
_**"Yo." He greeted. "Mornin', ready for another year Ryuji? Oh and my dad said hi by the way." The boy now named Ryuji sighed as he placed his hands in pockets. He also donned the Shujin Uniform but like Shigure, it was slightly modified to him wearing a yellow shirt with a "ZOMG" design on it with his pants rolled up and wore white shoes in addition to his hair being blonde. "To be honest, I'm not even sure how to answer that. What about you since you're a 3rd year now and tell him my mom and I say likewise." "Hell if I know, got mock exams next month and contemplating what to do afterwards." _Ryuji Sakamoto, a now 2nd year who I met last year on the rooftops from a chance encounter and hit it off after finding common interest in manga as well as video game tastes._ Shigure spoke while shrugging as he was scrolling through his phone on whatever memes could interest him. The duo passed the time going through their phones before the train arrived a minutes later and they along with others boarded it but once more were boarding the train, Shigure and Ryuji groaned with the former saying "Well this is gonna be a tight fit now is it?"   
  
  
"You just had to say that now did you?" Ryuji said while shaking his head.  
  
  
"Come now, it'll loosen up over time." Shigure smiled mischievously whereas Ryuji couldn't help but laugh a bit despite the crowded ride to Shibuya and the petty innuendos.  
  
  
    Arriving in the Aoyama-Itchome area after a while, the duo exited the train and started making their way for Shujin and Shigure looked up at the sky to notice clouds starting to form before tapping Ryuji's shoulder and had him look up as well. "Shit, don't tell me it's going to rain.." commented Ryuji and Shigure shrugged in disappointment. "What makes it worse is that we lack umbrellas as well. Best to place my headphones in my bag because I'll be damned if I'm going to let these get ruined." Looking for a place to take cover under as the rain started to arrive, the duo exited the underground subway and started running getting caught in the rain within the process. Locating somewhere to go, Shigure pointed towards and the two continued their running where as Ryuji noticed a girl getting into a car along with noticing another person. "What the hell, is that Kamoshida?" He questioned and Shigure looked in his direction and tried to find out by looking at the car mirrors. "Oh shit, I think it is!" Shigure exclaimed but when they got into distance, the car already took off and Ryuji gritted his teeth.  
  
  
    "Dammit, screw that pervy teacher!" Ryuji scoffed while Shigure was catching up and commented "Guess you could say it's another day in the office for the fucker." Watching the two talk about the car that took off with the girl, a boy in glasses spectated said prior event raised an eyebrow in confusion upon hearing said insult to driver. "Pervy..teacher?" He spoke and the two looked at him with confused looks then Ryuji walked to over to him in a slightly aggressive manner. "What, you plan on ratting us out to Kamoshida?" Ryuji questioned and Shigure placed a hand on one of his shoulders in a attempt to soothe him. "No need to ruffle up his feathers Ryuji, he probably just hasn't heard of his "antics". You do know who Kamoshida is right?" Shigure wondered, but the boy was still in the unknown and the two looked at one another coming to the conclusion that he lacked the knowledge and they went undercover next to him. He was wearing the Shujin uniform as the other two minus any modifications made and was donning glasses as well.  
  
  
"Bastard does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is--the king of the castle? Don't you agree?" Ryuji asked. "I would, but I don't know who are you are two talking about." Responded the boy which confirmed his lack of knowledge but unbeknownst to the three, a mysterious app was picking up on their conversation processing keywords throughout.  
  
  
"Well shit, kind of odd considering you ARE wearing the Shujin uniform and from the looks of it, you must be a 2nd year like Ryuji which his is name by the way and mine's Shigure Kawimura. Good to meet you." Shigure said introducing himself along with Ryuji.  
  
"Likewise, I'm Akira Kurusu and I suppose you must be a 3rd year then according to the pin on your shirt." Shigure nodded at his statement and took a look at the sky only to see the rain starting to let up which meant that they were able to continue on for academy but as they always say, fate had other plans and the kind of plan it had for them you would never see coming.  
  
"Since you are wearing the uniform but don't know of him, guess we can chalk it up to you being a transfer student then?" Akira nodded leading to the two accepting the logical conclusion. "Let's be on our way then, the rain's let up and we still have a good amount of time before school starts." commented Shigure and he along with Akira as well as Ryuji venturing forth before a headache suddenly sprung upon them.   
  
  
"Ngh, what the hell!?" Shigure held his head when the slight headache came and affected the other two as well for a bit before it started to subside.    
  
"Man, what was that all about?" Ryuji said as he shook his head somewhat and didn't feel any pain then asked the other two if they were fine, leading them to nod in response before continuing on and went through an alleyway to save time on their way to school. When arriving to what they thought was suppose to be Shujin was rather instead a castle, the three were perplexed and Shigure broke the silence by saying "So uh...what the fuck is this?"  
    

**Author's Note:**

> As said at the beginning, feedback is appreciated because I want to try to tell a decent story. Now as for relationships, that I'll ponder on as the story progresses. Maybe a regular ship, menage a trois, harem, who fucking knows but regardless when that point is reached, I'll attempt to do what I can in making them as naughty as my ability will allow ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Hope you enjoyed it and see ya in the next chapter!


End file.
